darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Kightfall
Operation: Kightfall was the final straw that pushed Anakin Skywalker to become the righteous Darth Vader. Prelude It started as a shining day on Coruscant where the birds were singing and the sky was a beautiful blue. Anakin Skywalker, recently appointed to the Jedi Council, was out playing in a field with his wife Padmé Amidala. He had just spent several hours crafting a fine kite with her image embroidered in the finest of silks when he accidentally let go of the string keeping the kite in his hands and chased after it. While he was running after it, he ran into a large assembly of clone troopers and ordered them to follow him on a life or death mission. The flew into the Jedi Temple and fell into the hands of Sors Bandeam, a new youngling at the Temple. Bandeam proceeded to use his lightsaber to burn the hand made kite into oblivion. The battle Bandeam's actions infuriated Skywalker to no end, especially his jovial skipping away after destroying the likeness of his love. He immediately pulled out his lightsaber, swung it around randomly destroying several artifacts and marched into the Temple ziggurat, the clones in file behind him. The Jedi noticed his return and all yelled "Skywalker!" to greet him and he responded by slicing the heads off two gate guards. The temple went dead silent and he charged up the steps, ordering his personal army to kill all of Bandeam's conspirators. The clones were unable to distinguish them so they killed everyone they saw, men, women, children, and other. Cin Drallig, the often intoxicated lightsaber instructor at the temple, was the first person to take on the rogue Jedi. He was also the quickest to fall as his lightsaber flew from his grasp killing his own apprentice, Bene, before Skywalker cut him down. This caused confusion among the ranks of the Jedi until no one trusted each other and the battle became a to the death free-for-all. Skywalker eventually made his way to the council chambers and found Bandeam's hideout. The little bastard was hiding a group of other younglings, "obviously hostages" Skywalker thought. The boy, playing dumb about the great wrong he had performed unto Skywalker, asked him why the clones had attacked the Temple. Skywalker responded by turning on his lightsaber and the boy, no longer pretending ignited a crimson blade. He jumped at Skywalker, spinning exclaiming that he would rule the galaxy. The duel was long and arduous and Skywalker found himself backed into a corner, without his lightsaber, and with Bandeam's blade at his neck. Just then, a squad of clone troopers burst through the door and unleashed a flurry of blaster bolts, killing the hostages as well as an unawares Bandeam. Aftermath The siege continued and eventually, with no one left to kill, Skywalker joined Palpatine's quest to redefine the galaxy and took the name Darth Vader. Skywalker went to Mustafar to confront his former Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had been training Bandeam for the past few months. From a complex on the planet, he saw Padmé walk out and he embraced her. She told him that she loved him and them pushed him away. Kenobi appeared and she informed him that that was no longer true, she loved Obi-Wan. He grabbed her neck with the Force and crushed it like she had crushed his heart, leaving her just enough alive so she could feel her decent into the lava. There on the fiery planet, Kenobi and Skywalker clashed. They fought their way through a large battle droid construction complex until they hopped on panels and were ushered out for interrupting Nute Gunray's dinner party and continued their battle outside on the shores of lava rivers. Kenobi was stabbed through the chest by Vader and in his triumph, Vader did not foresee a large chunk of rock falling in the river behind him, causing a wave of molten magma to engulf him. An automatic energy shield protecting a nearby power line saved his life but Skywalker was rushed to the hospital at the urging of a concerned Palpatine where, in a miraculous turn of events, a cancerous tumor was found in his rectum. It was caught early and removed at the expense of his most important body part's explosion. A malfunctioning medical droid caused a fire that badly burned him beyond recognition. Due to his injuries he was forced into a suit that restricted his movement, mostly because the Galactic Emperor couldn't stand to look at the ugly and deformed man. Skywalker hunted down every last one of the traitors who had joined together with Bandeam. In an act of defiance by Vader's former apprentice, Darth Secret, the Rebel Alliance was formed in an attempt to honor the fallen youngling. It was subsequently crushed and Secret's planet destroyed by the vengeful Vader. Later, he thought about this event for a documentary about his life and he responded to the interviewer's questions by saying: "I'm in a damn black suit with no manliness and I killed my wife. Totally worth the punishing of that dumb asshole's shit." Category:Greatest things ever Category:Major events in the galaxy